Too late
by I-live-for-the-pie
Summary: Dark Link realizes his feelings too late. Yaoi. Dark LinkXLink. Oneshot. Sad. Rated T for cursing, and sexual themes. Currently revising.


_I found this rather depressing, though letting out sadness in writing works for me. Hope this brought you entertainment!_

* * *

"Come on… You can't be dead yet…" Dark said poking Link's still body with a stick. He had been 'playing' with Link since he had found him in the water temple. Sighing, he stood and walked to the tree in the middle of the room. He calmly turned when he heard the water splash though, and just in time to dodge Link's sword.

"There ya go! Much better!" Dark cheered, grinning.

"Damn you, shadow!" Link cried out, trying to get his sword out of the tree. Sadly though, at least to Link, Dark ran over, grabbed him, and threw Link into a wall.

"Agh!" Link screamed as he ran headfirst into the wall.

"What?" Dark asked mockingly, "Did I hurt you?"

"You stupid son of a bitch." Link growled getting up, only to be pushed back down when Dark stepped on his back.

"Come on, you can do better than that. Right?" Dark mocked putting more pressure on Link's back with his heel, causing Link to cry out in pain. After a few minutes of Dark, semi-literally, stomping on Link, Dark seemed to be getting bored.

"Come on!" Dark whined, "You're the Hero of Time! You should be more fun than this!" Link just grumbled in response. Dark sighed taking his foot off Link's back. The thing that happened next could only be considered a cruel prank by the goddesses. Link rolled, as if trying to escape Dark, only to roll into Darks leg, causing him to fall onto his hands and knees. Right on top of Link. Dark cried out for only a moment, before landing and realizing what happened. Smirking, he stole Link's lips with his own. Link was tense at first but began to loosen up…

* * *

Link awoke to being in a bed in the water temple. The water covering the floor proved this to Link. Looking over, Link saw a nude Dark laying next him, snoring softly. Link blinked. And blinked again. _'What did I do last night?'_ Dark moved slightly, then woke up.

"Huh, oh. Morning, love." Dark said smiling at Link.

"Uh, morning." Link said looking around. Dark reached over and hugged Link around his waist before asking,

"Whatcha looking for, love?" Link blushed, but answered,

"I… I was wondering where our clothed are."

"Oh, I put them in the shadow storage." Dark told Link while pulling him to lay back down with him. Link suddenly had a horrid feeling in his gut, but lay down nonetheless.

"Just sleep, my love." He heard Dark say as he was pulled into an embrace,

"Just sleep…" He couldn't help but notice the malice in the back of Darks voice, but he was becoming unbearably tired.

"Ok…" He slurred slightly. Barely before he fell asleep, he heard a rustle and felt Dark move. The last thing he felt was a sharp pain to his stomach.

* * *

"He's dead." Dark said, emotionlessly, to Ganon. He had come back to report Link's death. This was the only why he could be free. The only way he could be human, and feel.

"Good. You are free." Ganon said breaking Darks curse with a wave of his hand. Dark shadow warped to the grave he had dug Link, suddenly being overwhelmed with emotions. The grave was simple, Link was buried, and then Dark had stabbed Link's sword into the ground at the head of the grave. Link's shield was hung limply on the blades handle. Standing at the end of the grave, Dark realized his mistake. Drawing his sword, as a single tear ran down his cheek, Dark realized what he should have realized when he first saw Link. Running his sword threw the same place he ran it through Link; Dark whispered what he had finally realized, even though it was too late.

"I love you."

* * *

_And that's it._

_Dark: I don't like the ending. Why did I have to die, again?_

_Calic(Meh): Cause it's a SAD story._

_Dark: Right..._

_Link: Anyway, review!_

_Calic: Or not.._

_Dark: And remember: Cruel reviews make monkeys torture Calic's brother._

_Calic: But helpful or nice reviews make the monkeys make me cake!_

_Dark: *Raised eye brow*_

_Link: Right..._

_Calic: =3_


End file.
